The reaction of hydrogen and one or more carbon oxides to produce methanol produces considerable heat, resulting in an increase in the temperature of the stream of gas being processed. For efficient operation, however, it is essential that the reaction temperature be rather closely controlled. This has been accomplished in the past by using a direct cold gas quench. Note U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,967 to T. O. Wentworth and U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,407 to T. O. Wentworth and C. G. Anderson. Such operations have been carried out using a catalyst having a single composition.